Start Anew
by Madame Cat
Summary: Two damaged hearts seek comfort in the most unnecessary means.


Well..

I honestly couldn't resist myself, the overall idea of entwining Inuyasha and Vampire Diaries seems so appealing. So why not give it a shot? Hopefully it won't be an utter disaster and I won't bore you to death. Excuse typos.

* * *

_Three years._

Kagome uttered a sigh whilst her lifeless eyes bore ahead upon the ground, staring at the asphalt. Her nose wrinkled at the disgusting scent the cars produced and her eyes hardened with each step she took. Oh how she missed the wilderness of the Feudal Era. The greenery, the dirt paths and the sun that embraced her whole body within its' rays. And most importantly, she missed those beautiful golden eyes, full of warmth and security that she longed for. Her heart painfully throbbed with her thoughts whilst she struggled to rid of them, but did not find enough strength to do so. They finally stopped when she tilted her head and settled her gaze upon the shrine and hundred's of steps. She still couldn't believe she would be forced to leave her home and be sent away at who knows where.

That's right. Her mother arranged her a journey to Mystic Falls, where her family friend resided. It was like a gigantic explosion to her face for she expected to finish high school and start college. That thought forced her lips into a bitter smile and a hoarse chuckle. She barely passed the last year and failed a couple of exams, with her marks and recommendations, a good college was something she could only dream of. She desperately needed a fresh start, that was obvious. After all, she lost her friends too. Merging herself into studies she simply distanced herself from them, ignoring their attempts to help her overcome her sadness and depression only to find that it was too late to gain them back after she realized her mistakes. Plus, apparently the old woman she'd be staying with had some knowledge over the art of 'magic'. She sneered at that thought, as if that'd help her miko abilities.

Snapping her eyes forwards, she realized that she had reached the top of the staircase and meet the sight of her mother discussing something with a strange man she haven't seen before, most likely someone that'd be taking her to the airport. Sighing, she uttered a 'Hello' and headed forward into the house to grab her luggage, only to notice it was already taken outside. That was when she felt somehow practically clinging to her body, her little brother. Her hands instantly extended and wrapped around his body as she muttered reassuring words into his ear, without actually bothering to pick any of them. She was mainly acting on instinct and thus her actions lacked the previous warmth she radiated of. Bidding her goodbye, she followed the man down the stairs whilst he attempted to have a one-sided conversation with her. She felt so numb and weak at that moment, not physically, but simply emotionally. _What if the well opened? What if Inuyasha returned for her and she wasn't there to greet him? Would he think that she abandoned him?_ Shaking those thoughts aside, she continued onwards and despite promising not to, casted a single glance back.

* * *

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her temples, still attempting to comprehend the words her father told her moments ago. Apparently some family friend from Japan would be staying over at their house for a couple of days. She was to originally stay with her grandmother, who has passed and since the woman was not informed, her father took it upon himself to welcome her into her home and had gone to meet and pick her up. She didn't expect them to be back for another four hours and thus that left her enough time to think over her actions. Her grandmother had spoken of the woman once before passing, apparently she possessed some similar powers to those of a witch. However, she wasn't sure whether that Kagome person possessed any knowledge over the other supernatural species, such as vampires and whatnot. And considering their situation with Klaus, she simply didn't know what to do.

As if that wasn't enough, Kagome's family came from a long line of Priests and Priestesses and thus she was to be educated about supernatural beings such as demons, but that seemed too cliché in comparison to what they had to experience, plus from what she heard, she imagined Kagome to be a simple teenager and thus didn't settle on the thought that she would suspect anything if Bonnie played her part well enough. Even so, she had this strange tingling sensation that something was to go wrong and decided not to keep the new piece of information to herself. Hurrying over to her phone, she grabbed it and flipped to her phonebook before selecting a name and clicking the call button. She waited a couple of moments before she heard a quiet 'Hello'.

"Elena?" She hesitantly questioned and released a relieved sigh as she got her response. "I don't want to bother you this late, but there's something we need to talk about." Earning a confirmation that her friend was available to speak to, she slowly started explaining the whole situation and the feeling she got from it in general, not missing out the fact that her new roommate possessed a handful of powerful miko abilities and that from what Kagome's mother told her, she was rather nicely trained. Weird family traditions. "_I understand, but I doubt we should worry. Just try to keep her out of this._" Was the response she got and nodded to herself, accepting the terms and muttering a goodnight before hanging up just as she heard the front doors of her house opening. Bonnie quickly dropped her phone onto her bed and hurried downstairs, her eyes meeting the sight of a petite Asian girl that didn't seem as if she'd pose anyone a challenge. With a friendly smile, she welcomed the female in along with her father. Closing the door behind herself, she moved towards the newcomer and reached out to help her pick up the luggage, that's when their skin connected and an image flashed right before her eyes. It was a man dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, with long flowing white hair and burning golden eyes. What surprised her the most were the twin doggy ears upon his head and the background of wooden house structures similar to huts. Her eyes opened as she stared at Kagome momentarily before excusing herself and heading up the stairs, still fazed by the vision.

* * *

Well. I'm cutting it short here. Hope it wasn't too bad. & Still debating whether to continue or not.

- Madame Cat.


End file.
